Known in the art is an internal combustion engine provided with a fuel reformer for generating reformed gas containing hydrogen. At the time of engine startup, the reformed gas containing hydrogen generated at the fuel reformer is fed to an NOX purification catalyst arranged in an engine exhaust passage to thereby raise the NOX removal rate of the NOX purification catalyst (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-270664A).